Watchers
by Mentalasylumpatient13
Summary: It started with a bet, and turned into something far more terrifying. Contains mentions of other horror characters. Rated T for swearing and future blood & gore. First chapter up! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: got bored, so here you go.**

Freddy was beyond bored.

No teenagers had come to the dream world yet, so there was nothing to entertain him. He sat, cross-legged on the floor, his head resting on his hand, and his facial features showing anger.

"Come on piggies, where the hell are you?" He muttered as he glanced around.

The boiler room was the same as always. The hazy red glow of the fire reflected off the pipes and made them appear quiet dangerous., the floor was covered with dirt and metal scraps, remainders of Freddy's little 'Projects', and the smell of smoke and steel filled the air with a repulsive aroma.

Freddy pulled himself to his feet and began to pace around. Buisness had been oddly slow this weekend. He had only killed several people. 3 Sluts, 1 jockie, 2 small children, and an annoying nerd. It was odd, because usually he got around to killing almost 15 people in a weekend. He was curious why that number had suddenly decreased.

He lazily streched out an arm and scraped his blades against a pipe. It was relaxing for him to hear the familiar metal against metal sound, and reminded him that he was still as vicious as ever. He cracked his neck and stiffled a yawn. Ugh, why was there nothing to do here? Freddy would kill for any type of entertainment right now. He turned and was about to sit down again when he felt a presence in the dream world.

Someone had arrived.

Eagerness suddenly sparked in Freddy's eyes as he spun around and began to stalk towards where he felt they were. He walked through a maze of twists and turns until he found where that someone was.

Or, four someones.

Freddy reeled back and quickly hid in the darkness. What should he do agains four people? Freddy squinted his eyes and attempted to get a look at their faces, but they seemed to be shrouded with darkness. Freddy scowled and crossed his arms, waiting patiently for his que.

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you_

_**Hurry up! **_He thought impatiently.

_Three, four, better lock your door._

The childrens enurving voices seemed to have an effect on the strangers, as a shiver raced through their group.

_Five, Six, grab a crucifix._

_**Get your little asses in gear or I'm going to stab the whole lot of you! **_He quietly threatened. The children seemed to sense his anger and quickly increased their pace.

_Seven, eight, going to stay up late_

The children fell silent, causing tension to fill the room. It was no more than 10 seconds later did the children say the last line.

_Nine, ten, never sleep again._

"Hello, piggies." Freddy chuckled as he stepped from the dark of the corner. There was a flurry of activity as the group spun to look at him. Their faces were covered by black clothes, so no flesh showed. Freddy cocked his head and stared at the strangers, analyzing. Inspecting. Testing.

One of them was a normal height, with pale white hands that were clentched in tight fists. Another was abnormally small, and seemed quiet easy to kill. The last two were both quiet tall, and through the clothes appeared to have muscle. They may be complicated to kill.

_**What a bunch of freaks. **_Freddy though.

"So where are you people from, the circus? Or are you having an early halloween party?" Freddy said snarkily. A low, gutteral growl game from one of the tall figures, and Freddy felt of flitter of nervousness in his cheast. He narrowed his eyes at the figure and stepped forward, his clawed hand twitching with anticipation. He couldn't wait to feel his claw sink into the soft flesh of this person, watch as the light faded from their eyes. . .

_**If I even SEE his eyes!**_ Freddy thought angrily.

"Why don't you take your hoods off? Come on, were all friends here!" Freddy chuckled. "Unless you have some severe deformity under there, or your just really ugly."

The normal-heighted figure walked forward until their cheast was almost touching Freddy's. Their hodded head cocked slightly, and an emotionless, almost robotic voice came out.

"And this coming from the guy who looks like beef jerky?"

Freddy's mouth dropped in shock as he stared at the stranger. No on ever had the guts to say that to him! Especially in HIS world! He was about to give this stranger a piece of his mind when a loud laughter suddenly erupted in the room. Freddy glanced past the strangers shoulder, only to see the midget laughing his head off.

At him!

Freddy felt a twisted rage boil in his veins. It was bad enough being called beef jerky in front of his next victims, but now a midget was LAUGHING at him?

"Beef. . . 'Chuckle'. . . Jerky?. . . 'Gasp'. . . Nice. . . one. . . Pin-" The midget didn't get to finish. The normal sized man inturupted him.

"SILENCE!" He roared. The midget instently fell back it to the eerie quiet state he was in before.

Freddy narrowed his eyes. Something was off here. Most people would usually be running and screaming from him, or yelling and fighting him. These people seemed to have no intention of coming at him, or running away from him. In fact, they seemed to just be standing around, as if they had nothing better to do but just STAND.

"Well then." The figure in front of Freddy said calmly. Or as close to calmly you can get with a creepy robotic and utterly emotionless voice.

"Charles, since your the only other one here who talks, why don't you explain to Fredrick why we are present?" The man said. The midget stepped forward, but paused for a moment.

"Don't call me Charles. It's Chucky."

Freddy's eyes widened as relization suddenly hit him. He lowered his glove and smirked at the midget, his eyes narrowed and gleaming with wicked amusment and evil thoughts.

"Why hello CHARLES. How are you today?" Freddy asked mockingly. A snarl erupted from the small figure as he flipped the cloth back, exposing a hideously damaged face. Stiches ran from all directions, and blue eyes gleamed form different heights and depts. Freddy flinched slightly at it. He liked to think that Chucky was more ugly than him. Which is true, no second thought to that one.

"Sup Bitch?" Chucky asked. "How have you been? Killed any good chicks lately? I got this one hooker right, and she was all like "NO NO! DON'T HURT ME! I'M STILL A VIRGEN!" and It's like, bitch, I wouldn't be surprised if you had AIDS! So I was like. . . "

"Charles. . ." The normal sized man growled.

"Oh, I'm getting off track. Well, by the looks of it your bored." Chucky began.

Freddy rolled his eyes. "No no Charles, I am completly pre-occupied." He said sarcasticly. Chucky grinned wolfishly and continued.

"We want to make a bet with you." He said wickedly.

"And who are these 'We'?" Freddy asked, cocking his head slightly as a suspicious look came across his face.

"Oh! Pinhead, Michael, Jason and I of course! Pinhead, Michael and Jason already agreed to participate, and now I'm asking you!" Chucky said. All the figures moved and removed the cloth's that had previously covered their faces. Freddy's eyes were met with a pair of wicked onyx black ones, gleaming gold ones, and distant black ones.

"I. Do. Not. Want. HIM. Here!" Freddy spat, pointing angrily at Jason, whose hand was twitching towards his machete. Pinhead and Michael quickly stepped between them, making sure that the two don't break into a stab fight.

"Relax, will you? You guys probably won't be NEAR each other. Just listen to the bet, okay Fred?" Chucky sighed. Freddy scowled, but neverless nodded his agreement. Chucky smiled and continued.

"Okay Freddy, there's this log cabin at this place called Black Smoke. My dad used to own it. We never went there, but he used, when he was sober, tell me that the log cabin and lake were severely haunted. I don't believe shit about it, but I want to try it out anyway. Dad's dead, and he gave me the bloody cabin in his will. It was the only thing he left me, so I was wondering if you would join me and this idiots in a 2 week camp out there." Chucky explained. Freddy glanced at him, and dramtically placed a finger on his chin as though he was deep in thought.

"Hmmm. . . I don't know. . . " Freddy drawled.

"DAMNIT FREDDY! JUST SAY **YES!**" Pinhead roared. Freddy's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Okay okay, I'll do it. Just get yourself together! No need to spaz out!" Freddy said. Pinhead growled but fell silent. Chucky smiled and glanced at everyone.

"Great! Now freddy, do you mind letting us out of this hell-hole so we can get packing? We have to be ready to leave by tomorrow. I still need to check in my voodoo stuff for something that may turn us into temporary humans, long enough for us to get on a flight to Port Hope and drive to the cabin." Chucky said. Freddy nodded nad was about to allow them to leave when a question came to his mind.

"By the way, what was with the cloth's covering your face?" He asked. Chucky smiled and shrugged.

"Dramatic effect." He said before they returned to reality.

Freddy shrugged and dissapered to get packing.

This was going to be a hell of an interesting trip.

**A.N: Done. There will be more Jason in the next chapter, so be patient. For now feel free to leave reviews and comments, as long as they do not insult me or my story.**

**Chou!**

**(Cyber cookies for those who give me suggestions on how to improve)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mentalasylumpatient13 would like her readers to know that she will ****NOT****be continuing this story for a period of time. Mentalasylumpatient13 does not know how long they will not write for, so they request you do ****NOT**** get your hopes up for a new chapter. If you wish to request why they are not continuing, PM her or ask her in a review.**

**Mentalasylumpatient13 has asked that no flames or spam be sent through the reviews or through PM. Mentalasylumpatient13 thanks you for your time.**


End file.
